


Sometimes Seeing is Believing

by jessingaround



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessingaround/pseuds/jessingaround
Summary: Harry tells Hermione and Ron about his relationship with Draco Malfoy, only he doesn't mean to and he doesn't tell them as much as show them.





	Sometimes Seeing is Believing

When Harry told Hermione and Ron about his relationship with Draco it was an accident. Hermione and Ron had moved into a flat together and invited Harry over for dinner and drinks. Instead of flooing him home after more than a few too many, Hermione had tucked Harry into the guest bed and quietly slipped into her own bed next to her slightly less inebriated boyfriend.

The clock glowed 2:07 AM when Ron and Hermione were jerked awake by Harry’s screams. Ron immediately swung his legs off of the bed. “Don’t worry, I got it. I’m used to waking him from nightmares. Go back to sleep.” Hermione rolled over and attempted to do just that but barely minutes later Ron was yelling for her.

She walked into the guest bedroom prepared to ask Ron if he was incapable of fixing tea for himself, but froze when she saw that Ron was trying to get a sobbing Harry to look at him. Ron glanced at Hermione, fear etched on his face. “I don’t even know if he’s awake, he’s definitely not with us. It was never this bad. I don’t know what to do ‘Mione.”

She crouched next to them and pushed Harry’s hair away from his face and forced her voice to be calm even though her head was spinning with concern. “Harry, what do you need?” 

Ron leaned in closer and he heard a barely there, “Draco.”

His red brows furrowed. “I think he said ‘Draco’.” He turned to look at Hermione. “You think he means Draco Malfoy?”

Hermione worried her bottom lip in the way she would normally bite a quill as she thought. “Maybe the nightmare was about him? Fiendfyre, maybe? He may need to see that he really is okay?”

“Right.” Ron nodded, standing up. “Good a guess as any. You stay here with him, I’ll go floo Malfoy. It’s worth a shot at least.”

Hermione spoke nonsensical reassurances to Harry, trying to calm him while Ron hurried to their floo to beg Draco Malfoy to come show Harry that he was alive and well.

A house elf answered the floo and Ron begged to speak with the Draco, claiming an emergency. The elf only nodded before Disapparating with a pop and returning with a sleep groggy Malfoy. “What’s happened?”

“Harry stayed the night and he woke us screaming and-”

Draco cut him off telling him to move so he could step through. Ron didn’t know what to say in reply so he simply obeyed. Once Draco was standing in front of Ron the blond looked at Ron with some emotion Ron couldn’t place in his eyes. “Where is he?”

Ron began to walk to the guest room and told Draco to follow with a wave of his arm.

As soon as Draco’s eyes found Harry he was kneeling in front of him, carding his fingers through his hair. “Harry, love, I’m right here. Time to come back, time to breathe.”

Ron and Hermione stared in confusion. Ron mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, “Did Draco Malfoy just call Harry love?”

Hermione mumbled back, “I think so.”

Draco had moved his hand to hold Harry’s chin and force him to look up. “Breathe with me, yeah?” Draco breathed in and out in an exaggerated way, watching Harry closely to make sure he did the same. After seven or eight deep breaths Harry’s eyes seemed to shift and his body relaxed. “You back with us?”

Harry nodded, but Draco ‘tsked’ in response. “You know I need to hear you.”

“I’m here.” Harry’s voice was rough and his eyes were bloodshot.

“That was a bad one, you dissociated for a bit, anything I need to know about?”

“Later.”

Draco nodded, folding his arms around Harry.

“Tea or back to sleep?”

Harry seemed to realize suddenly where he was and looked at Hermione and Ron. “I think tea. I believe I have some things I need to explain.”

Draco stood and helped Harry up, then looked at Hermione and Ron. “I suppose so.”

Silence pulsed between them as Hermione mindlessly prepared tea and Ron laid out biscuits. When they were all sitting around the table, sipping on too hot tea Harry spoke. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Hermione cut in. “Tell us what exactly?”

Silence took over again for a beat as Harry looked to Draco. He only nodded. “That I’m in love with Draco Malfoy, and he’s in love with me.”

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione’s hand on his arm kept him quiet. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Her voice was calm, but Harry could still hear the hurt.

He looked at the mug his hands were wrapped around. “I didn’t think you’d understand.”

“Why wouldn’t we-”

Ron cut Hermione off. “You’re probably right.” Hermione looked at him as if he was insane. “We wouldn’t have, me especially. But tonight…” Ron’s eyes met Draco’s. “Tonight didn’t just tell us, it showed us." 


End file.
